


he's derek, just not his derek

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: Second Chances (A 100 words?! Series) [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where stiles has to stay withotherderek...sterek drabble - 9/26 - words of the day: term, crash, hurt





	he's derek, just not his derek

**Author's Note:**

> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

It’s hard to come to  terms with his new reality when this Derek acts so much like  _ his _ Derek.

It was even more confusing realizing that this Derek and Stiles weren’t together. He watches the  hurt cross Derek’s face as Peter holds other Stiles close.

He sends a shy smile to the were. “So, uh, thanks for letting me  crash here. I think between me and, uh,  _ other _ me? Heh. We should figure out how to get me back home.”

“It’s no problem. I’m just sorry I wear  _ his _ face.”

He doesn’t have to ask who Derek’s talking about. "Yeah...”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3
> 
> chat with me on [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
